Leafy Imagines
by heidipoo
Summary: Basically a compilation of prompts featuring Leafy. Send requests at your leisure.


**Author's Note: So I wrote this awhile ago and posted it on tumblr. A lot of people seemed to like it, so why not post it on here? Let me know if you guys would like more of these, and feel free to send in requests and all that stuff. I have a busy life so I update when I can, but if you like what you see be sure to check out the rest of my work, and until next time, I hope you enjoy.**

Hands

* * *

Most of the time you can control yourself when it comes to sex, but for some reason, today had been unbearable. Throughout your classes, throughout work, all day long you just couldn't stop thinking about _him_... Calvin. The love of your goddamn life. Turning the car off in the driveway, you take a deep breath, hoping it will calm you down and relieve some of the tension from the too long day. It didn't. But despite the day's events, you're home now, and you know Calvin is waiting for you. With those thoughts in mind you grab your things and head inside.

After a rocky, long distanced relationship, you decided to finally say fuck it, and move in with your boyfriend. That was about six months ago, and today, you couldn't be happier. Sure, he was messy and a bit loud, but those were some of the things you loved about Calvin. And so far, you knew you made a good choice about living with him, and adored the home you two created together.

The smell of coffee immediately infiltrates your nostrils as you walk through the door, and you smile, knowing that that's a sign of Calvin being hard at work. It had become a bit of a routine, what with him doing youtube full time and you going to college and working part time, that you usually came home to him making a video.

However, today you wished that wasn't the case. Any other time, it wouldn't have bothered you, but today, you had been thinking about Calvin all day, and were eager to spend some time with him. His voice could be heard from the bedroom upstairs and you grin fondly, wondering how he became yours... But, it didn't help wetness already beginning to pool between your legs, worsening because you were now home. The things that man made you feel were just indescribable. You wanted Calvin at that very moment like no other. And then, just like that, an idea forms in your head.

/

I pretend my hands are _his_ , as I let them glide across my body. They're soft, gentle, and I know he could be so tender with me when given the chance. I move to the couch in the living room so I can really explore my body, and I know that doing this was a great idea. Sitting up, slowly but surely, my digits make their way across my stomach, and I sigh through my nose at the touch as they trail lower and lower. It feels good, but it would never feel as good as when Calvin did it.

My panties are soaked when I finally reach that spot, and I can't help but to smile. It was all his fault… Him and his damn smile, and charm, and too good looks. Closing my eyes, I get lost in the feeling of my hands rubbing smooth circles in the area where I wanted Calvin most. If it were him, oh god if it were him doing this right now and not me, I would have came already.

I go slow, I use sharp movements, applying various pressure every now and again, to the point where I am moaning quietly, and my back is arched off the couch. One hand is in my panties, and the other is drawing smooth patters on my torso as I get lost in ecstasy. Every second the passed was a second that I prayed Calvin was almost done making videos.

/

When you hear Calvin coming down the stairs, you slow your ministrations and open your eyes, a smile surfacing on your lips. His dark eyes are wide, and he looks appalled. Of course, he knows you masturbate, he's just never seen you do it before. You sit up, adjusting yourself, still smiling sheepishly. "I couldn't wait for you to get done." Your voice is soft, and Calvin only grins back at you.

"Well, don't stop," He gets out, making his way over to you. You watch as he sits down on the couch beside you, and pulls you into his lap. Already, you can feel his erection against the small of your back, and it only makes you wetter. Curiosity fills your face as you continue to study your boyfriend, watching as he takes your hand and guides it back down to where you were before. His long fingers mimic your ministrations as he steers your digits in circles again. "Like that?" He inquires, lips right at your ear, voice as smooth as velvet.

The only thing you can do is throw your head back onto his shoulder and nod as you feel his hand guiding yours. This, this was much better than you anticipated. You can hear his breath in your ear, it tickling your neck as Calvin inhales and exhales, and you just know that you're in heaven. Turning your head, you kiss him feverishly, tasting his lips and mouth before speaking. "I want your hands, not mine." It comes out breathy, because you're inches away from orgasming.

"My hands?" His voice is still gentle.

You nod, "Please Cal, your hands?" That's all it takes for him to oblige to your request.

/

I can feel his fingers inside me, and I feel like I'm on fire. His don't even compare to mine in even the slightest way. I'm so close I'm squeezing whatever I can grab because it's just too damn good. "Tell me," His velvet voice interrupts my frenzied thoughts. " _Tell me how good it is_." His lips are still in my ear, he's kissing the nape of my neck and in that moment I'm done for. What are words?

The only thing I can manage to do is moan, sob even at how good it is. I'm loud, but I can tell that he's into it. And only he would do this for me, only Calvin would prefer pleasuring me over me pleasuring him. My hand finds his and we do it together. "I'm close, Calvin… _Fuck_ ," It's a sigh, and I'm surprised I can even get that out when it leaves my throat. He speeds up, my hand following suit, and I can feel his long digits digging into me, coaxing my orgasm right out of my body.

I see stars in my eyes, and I can hear him chuckling slightly as I gasp for air. I'm calling his name over and over, but he doesn't stop. His fingers keep playing where they are and I am thankful to call this man mine. Pleasure washes over me, and it's a good minute or so before I can even catch my breath. His lips kiss my cheek, and he's grinning when I look over. "You should do that more often when you come home."

The only thing I can do is roll my eyes.


End file.
